Por ti
by Shaksis
Summary: Porque siempre que tuviera que elegir, ella lo elegiría a él. One-shot. Situado tras el 2x16.


**Por ti.**

Porque siempre que tuviera que elegir, ella lo elegiría a él. One-shot. Situado tras el 2x16.

**One-shot.**

Se arrodilla en la hierba y deja las flores junto a la fría piedra. Con la punta de los dedos repasa cada una de las inscripciones de la lápida.

¿Desde cuándo ella se comporta así? No lo sabe. No, no lo sabe. Y no le gusta esa sensación.

Por una vez, no sabe qué decir; no sabe cómo explicar lo que le está pasando, lo que está _sintiendo_. Porque, hasta que Booth apareció en su vida, ella no sabía lo que era sentir. Y, ahora, después de haberse abierto a él completamente, ya no sabe cómo seguir adelante.

Ella solía ser feliz. O, al menos, eso era lo que creía. Toda su vida se reducía a su trabajo, a sus huesos. Y eso le gustaba. Lo comprendía. Sabía cómo manejarlo. Entendía qué tipo de escenario encajaba con cada fractura, qué arma con cada lesión.

Por aquel entonces, toda su vida estaba bajo control.

Por eso ahora no es capaz de explicar, no es capaz de poner nombre a todas esas emociones que la asaltan.

¿Soledad? ¿Tristeza?

No, no es eso. Es mucho más. Es un vacío a la altura del pecho. Uno que no la deja respirar. Uno que, siguiendo su razón, jamás hubiera creído posible.

Le echa de menos. Le echa de menos y se odia por ello. Después de todo, esta fue su decisión. Ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Se sienta más cómodamente, se rodea las piernas con los brazos; intenta reprimir las lágrimas.

Antes ella nunca lloraba. No importaba lo que sucediera, ella siempre se mantenía firme. Fuerte. Porque esa era la única manera de salir adelante: la vida se lo había demostrado.

Y entonces llegó él y volvió todo su mundo del revés. No solo trajo consigo un cambio en su percepción, sino en su forma de experimentar. De vivir. Él le enseñó que no está mal dejarse llevar por las emociones, apoyarse en otras personas. Y, ahora, ella desearía no haber aprendido nunca esa lección. Porque, echar de menos algo que apenas habías comenzado a experimentar, es mil veces más doloroso que no haberlo tenido nunca.

Se siente tremendamente egoísta. Se siente completamente sola. Ha perdido el único apoyo real que tenía. El único que era exclusivamente suyo.

—¿Por qué no me fui con él? —Le tiembla la voz. Hace un esfuerzo por tragar saliva. No va a llorar.

—Sí. A mí también me gustaría saber por qué te quedaste.

El corazón de ella se acelera. Una lágrima escapa y rueda por su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No estabas en el laboratorio. Ni en casa. —Él se acerca y se agacha junto a ella. La antropóloga no se vuelve, no se atreve a mirarlo. No soportaría que él la viera tan vulnerable. —Supuse que estarías aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella es la única persona con la que siempre podrás hablar. —Coloca una mano sobre su hombro y la acerca a su pecho.

—Ella está muerta, Booth.

—Ella es tu madre. Ella siempre estará para ti, Huesos. En algún lugar —susurra contra su oído.

—Eso es…

—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —la interrumpe suavemente; no quiere presionarla, le gustaría respetar su espacio, pero siente que necesita una respuesta.

Por fin, ella se atreve a enfrentarlo directamente; su piel aún húmeda, los ojos secos pero todavía brillantes.

—¿Por qué has venido? —responde, en cambio, intentando que su voz suene calmada, segura, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Durante unos minutos él no contesta a su pregunta, tampoco ella a la de él.

—Creí que te vendría bien estar con alguien. —Booth es el primero en rendirse. A fin de cuentas, no hay nada que pueda negarle a su compañera. —No quería que te sintieses… —Suspira. Mira la tumba de Christine Brennan. —Solo quería que supieras que yo también estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

—Ya lo hago, Booth.

—Habla conmigo, entonces.

—Lo estoy haciendo —su voz es solo un murmullo agotado.

—No, no lo haces. —Apoya los labios en su pelo. —Nunca me dices cómo te encuentras o qué sientes.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentira. —Ella lo nota sonreír. Lo que no puede saber es que el gesto está lleno de amargura. Amargura pues él cree que nunca podrá ser suficiente para ella. —A mí no puedes engañarme, Huesos. Te conozco mejor que nadie.

—¿Eso crees? —Ella sonríe un poco, pero su sonrisa, aunque más pequeña, también es más sincera.

—Sí. —Hace una pausa, por si ella quisiera hablar, pero la mujer no dice nada. —Le echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. —Una respuesta tan simple, tan sencilla. Tan sincera. Tanto que destroza el corazón de Booth.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te fuiste con él? —Respira lentamente; necesita su respuesta, aunque eso pueda dolerle. Necesita que ella esté bien. —¿Por qué no te fuiste con Sully?

Esta vez la pausa es mucho más larga que las anteriores. Los segundos se hacen eternos, los minutos parecen horas, días. Él espera pacientemente, ella trata de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar. Sabe que muchas cosas pueden cambiar dependiendo de su respuesta, sabe que demasiado depende de lo que diga a a continuación. Por eso, una parte de ella quiere callar.

Pero no quiere seguir sintiendo ese vacío.

—Por ti —responde al fin, atropelladamente. —Porque si me iba con Sully, te perdería a ti.

Desvía la mirada cuando lo dice. No quiere ver la reacción de su compañero.

Siente el cuerpo de Booth tensarse, escucha su respiración agitarse.

—Huesos… —La mano del agente roza su mentón, la obliga a mirarlo. Y, antes de que pueda entender lo que está sucediendo, los labios de Booth están rozando los suyos, tiernos, cálidos.

Él se separa un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para deslizar la boca por su mejilla, casi sin rozarla, hasta llegar a su oído.

—Has tenido tu oportunidad para marcharte, Huesos.

—¿Qué…?

Un nuevo beso la calla. Y, una vez más, con ese contacto, él le enseña algo nuevo.

Las manos del hombre tantean buscando las suyas, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Diciéndole que ella ya ha tomado su decisión, que ahora él ya no la dejará marchar.

Ella sonríe entre sus labios.

Ya no se arrepiente de su elección. Porque, al parecer, Sully no era su único apoyo en el mundo.

Porque, en realidad, ella siempre lo ha sabido; Booth es mucho más que su compañero, su maestro: es el pilar central de su vida.

**Fin.**

Demasiado sueño como para darle más vueltas ;)

Solo decir que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Ray LaMontagne, _Be here now._


End file.
